Una visita muy especial
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Fic especial de Navidad :D ¿Que pasaría si, en Nochebuena, te despertases de repente al oir ruido de cascabeles, te asomases a la ventana y distinguieses algo entre la nieve? Harry lo descubrirá, y en esa noche verá a alguien muy especial...


Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes :D

Espero que les guste (y dejen sus comentarios si les ha gustado)

Y.... **Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2005**

Besos miles

**Una visita muy especial**

_(By: Lady Lily)_

_…._

Era Nochebuena,

la víspera de Navidad,

y todos en la tierra piden paz

en esa noche especial

_…_

En una casa,

en las afueras de la ciudad,

no se oía un ruido,

ni siquiera un ratón chillar.

_…_

Junto al fuego

mecidos por un leve viento

calcetines vacíos se encontraban,

esperando la pronta venida

de un bonachón de color rojo

Santa Claus también llamado.

_…_

Y en las camas,

acurrucaditos y bien abrigaditos,

los niños profundamente dormían:

caramelos, dulces y bombones

danzaban alegres entre sus sueños.

_…_

En la cama los padres, se miraban sin hablar

recordando sus años de colegio y de amistad

y todo lo pasado hasta ese momento

en que se encontraban tan felices y dichosos

Con la familia al completo

_…_

Las horas fueron pasando.

Los minutos cayendo.

Y la madre se durmió

entre dulces palabras de amor

_…_

Él se acercó a ella

y un mechón rojo le recogió

aquel que había caído

encima de una de sus mejillas

_…_

Al acercarse a rozarle con un beso

en el exterior creyó escuchar un gran alboroto

campanillas y cascabeles se oían por doquier,

y, queriendo proteger a sus hijos, a su familia tan querida

saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

_…_

Voló como un rayo hasta la ventana,

tiró de la cortina y tiró del postigo.

Asomándose por ella, quiso saber que era

lo que tanto ruido hacia

_…_

Blanca y suave era la nieve,

dulce el brillo de la luna;

parecía el mediodía,

en esa casita tranquila.

_…_

Cuando, para su asombro,

vio pasar, a lo lejos,

ocho pequeños renos

y un diminuto trineo.

_…_

Se restregó los ojos,

incrédulo por lo que veía,

era imposible que eso fuera real

se ajustó y se limpió las gafas,

y observó más detenidamente

lo que en el cielo surcaba…

Si, era eso exactamente lo que pasaba

_…_

En el trineo había un viejecito,

vivaracho y veloz,

de colores rojo y blanco

tal y como debía ser Santa Claus, pensó.

_…_

Más rápido que las águilas,

los renos volaban,

y él silbaba y gritaba,

a sus renos llamando:

_"¡Vamos Bailarín, Saltador! _

_¡Adelante, Zalamero y Bromista!_

_¡Lleguen lejos Alegre y Veloz!_

_¡Guíanos a todos Rodolfo!_

_¡A la cima del techo! _

_¡A la cima del mundo!_

_¡Deprisa, deprisa, _

_que los niños me esperan!_

_Que hay que repartir los regalos_

_Que hay que repartir la ilusión"_

Dijo las dos últimas frases despacito

y en plan confidente,

después de la exaltación del principio.

_…_

Como hojas secas de un árbol,

remontan el cielo

vuelan entre las nubes

y bailan con las estrellas.

Volaron así, un instante

hasta posarse en el tejado de la casa

Santa Claus y los renos,

y el trineo con juguetes.

_…_

En un parpadear,

el hombrecillo saltó de su trineo

y se dirigió a la chimenea

_…_

Al intuir lo que pasaba

Harry corrió rápidamente al comedor,

escuchando sobre el techo

los pequeños cascos de los renos patear.

un andar decidido

y un saco siendo arrastrado.

_…_

Al entrar al lugar,

un gran estruendo escuchó

entre cenizas y troncos,

por la chimenea,

Santa Claus descendió.

_…_

Abrigado con pieles,

de la cabeza a los pies,

Santa Claus se encontraba

todo sucio de hollín.

Con un gran saco a la espalda.

limpiaba su traje

y admiraba la decoración

_…_

"Ginny" y "Harry"

"James" y "Lily"

y más dos pequeños calcetines

los traviesos gemelos.

Cuatro niños eran

y uno más que seria

dentro de unos pocos meses

_…_

Cerca de ellos, más nombres

"Sirius", "Remus"

y "Hermione"y "Ron"

y los nombres de sus hijos

que, a la mañana siguiente

vendría a saludarles todos felices.

_…_

El hombrecillo rojo,

tras observar la gran familia formada

por hermanos y amigos,

descargó su equipaje

sacó los regalos

y los depositó en cada uno

de los lugares asignados

_…_

Y, al estar repartiendo los regalos,

una snitch plateada encontró

y se puso a jugar como un niño

persiguiéndola y cogiéndola

por la vacía habitación.

_…_

¡Cómo brillaban sus ojos!

¡Cómo sus labios sonreían!

Se veía tan gracioso:

su nariz una cereza parecía,

sus mejillas estaban rosadas,

Y su barba, tan blanca,

recordaba la nieve inmaculada.

_…_

Apretaba entre los dientes

el mango de una pipa,

y en círculo el humo,

coronaba su cabeza.

Su cara era amplia,

y cuando reía,

temblaba su redonda tripa.

_…_

Al verlo jugando,

gordinflón y rollizo,

como un duende gracioso,

Harry dio una carcajada sincera

era tan gracioso de ver

la niñez no perdida.

_…_

Santa Claus girándose

le guiñó el ojo

y sacudió la cabeza

se sabia observado

y no se molestaba en absoluto.

_…_

De esa forma Harry supo

que no había nada qué temer

que le invitaba, si quería,

a jugar con él.

_…_

La snitch llegó

al silencioso observante

y enseguida la cazó

como siempre lo hacia

en cada partido

en el colegio y en la selección

_…_

No se habló ni una palabra

y Santa Claus volvió a su trabajo:

llenó bien los calcetines,

inclinó la cabeza, arrugó la nariz,

y después con un brinco

por la chimenea salió.

_…_

La única huella que de él quedó

fue unas pocas cenizas

que en el suelo quedaron

un leve rastro

de un dulce recuerdo

_…_

Corriendo a la ventana Harry se asomó

llegó a tiempo para ver como Santa Claus

a su trineo saltaba y silbaba a sus renos,

que arrancaron rápidamente volando,

cual hojas de un árbol que el viendo arrastraba

y pudo distinguir, entre el viento que silbaba

como el hombrecillo rojo exclamaba

_"¡Feliz navidad! _

_¡A todo el mundo les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad!"_

_…_

Regresó a su habitación

sorprendido por lo que había visto,

siempre había creído en Santa Claus

pero nunca antes lo había visto

_…_

Hoy había tenido oportunidad

y no le había defraudado

era tal y como siempre

se lo había imaginado:

juguetón y amigable,

mágico y rechoncho,

blanco y rojo…

Así eran los colores de la ilusión

_…_

Al meterse en la cama

oyó risas en el comedor

_"Los niños ya se han despertado_

_han escuchado que Santa Claus _

_ya se ha marchado_

_y quieren ver sus regalos"_

dijo Ginny en cuando se acostó a su lado

y supo que ella ya antes le había visto

y por eso no se había levantado

cuando le oyó a él hacerlo.

_…_

Acurrucándose a su lado

supo que su vida

no podía ser mejor:

paz y amor…

y una gran familia a su alrededor

_…_

Nunca había imaginado

que su futuro

fuera tan hermoso

con dulces pensamientos

cayó en los brazos del sueño

sabiendo que la vida era bella

y la Navidad la época más mágica

en el mundo entero…

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_


End file.
